Gale Harold
|birthplace = Decatur, Georgia |family = David Harold Ann Harold |yearsactive = 2000-present }}Gale Morgan Harold III is an American actor best known for his role as Brian Kinney in the American-Canadian drama series Queer as Folk. Biography Harold was born on July 10, 1969, in Decatur, Georgia. The names of his parents are not known. What is known is that he grew up in Atlanta, Georgia, studied photography and printmaking at the San Francisco Art Institute, and got into acting at the advice of a friend of his named Susan Landau. Harold got his first on-screen role in 2000, when he was cast as Booker O'Brien in the movie 36K. Harold got his first major recurring role that same year, when he was cast as Brian Kinney, one of the show's many protagonists, for all 83 episodes of the American-Canadian drama series Queer as Folk. Since then, Harold as appeared in TV shows and movies such as Law & Order: Special Victims, Rhinoceros Eyes, Particles of Truth, Life on the Ledge, The Unseen, Vanished, Desperate Housewives, Defiance, Andron, Grey's Anatomy, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Harold portrayed Doctor Daryl Wright in the Season Fourteen episode "Broken Wing". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Broken Wing" (2018) TV episode - Doctor Daryl Wright *The Betrothed (2018) - Eric *The Two Dogs (2017) - Max Middlefinger *Adoptable (2016) - Leland Elizabeths *The Green Bench (2016) - Jack *Andron (2015) - Julian (credited as Gale Morgan Harold III) *Kiss Me, Kill Me (2015) - Stephen Redding (credited as Gale M. Harold III.) *Weepah Way for Now (2015) - Theatrical Agent *Field of Lost Shoes (2015) - Major Charles Semple *Mari Celeste (2015) - Jeremy *Thirst (2014) - John *Defiance - 4 episodes (2013-2014) - Connor Lang *Echo Park (2014) - Simon *Cafe Attitude (2013) - Unknown Character *The Being Experience: The Prologue (2013) - Unknown Character *The Spirit Game (2013) - Reggie *The Secret Circle - 21 episodes (2011-2012) - Charles Meade *Low Fidelity (2011) - Ted *Rehab (2011) - Doctor Daniel Brody *Hellcats - 9 episodes (2010-2011) - Julian Parrish *Fertile Ground (2011) - Nate Weaver *CSI: NY (2010) - Kevin Scott *Passenger Side (2009) - Karl *Desperate Housewives - 15 episodes (2008-2009) - Jackson Braddock *Grey's Anatomy - 2 episodes (2007) - Shane *Vanished - 8 episodes (2006) - Agent Graham Kelton *Deadwood - 2 episodes (2006) - Wyatt Earp *The Unit - 2 episodes (2006) - Rory *Falling for Grace (2006) - Andrew Barrington Jr. *Martha Behind Bars (2005) - Peter Bacanovic *The Unseen (2005) - Harold *Queer as Folk - 83 episodes (2000-2005) - Brian Kinney *Life on the Ledge (2005) - Chaz *Fathers and Sons (2005) - Elliott *Street Time - 2 episodes (2003) - Geoff Beddoes *Wake (2003) - Kyle Riven *Rhinoceros Eyes (2003) - Detective Phil Barbara *Particles of Truth (2003) - Morrison Wiley *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2003) - Doctor Garrett Lang *Mental Hygiene (2001) - David Ryan *36K (2000) - Booker O'Brien 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors